Call Me Davey
by MindlessTurtle
Summary: Marceline goes looking for Finn but finds Davey. And finds him... CUTE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok this is a random idea I got today while walking with my friend who's crazy like me haha….. Enjoy! Leave comments!

Call Me Davey Ch1:

(FinnDavey pov)

"The early bird catches the worm! Gotta get to work early so I can- wow!" _Who's that girl? She's not even touching the ground. She's floating… I think she's looking at me…. She's coming this way!_

(Marceline pov)

_I wonder where Finn is… He was supposed to come jam with me and Bubblegum….. Maybe this guy knows._

"Hey, have you know where I might find Finn?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, he's about your height, wears a white hat, hero…."

"No, is he your… boyfriend?"

"W-What? No! He's just a friend"

"Oh. Nope, sorry miss, but if you want I could help you find him."

"Sure, that'd be cool I guess. But first I need to get my hat, I can't be out in the sun."

(No pov)

As Marceline and Davey walked to Marceline's place Davey tried to get to know her better.

"So… You can't be out in the sun?"

"Nope, vampire thing."

"You're a vampire? Gosh… Do you actually drink blood and all that?"

"Not just blood, shades of red. If it's red I'll probably eat it."

"So you could eat a red… curtain?"

"Yeah I actually did last night, Bubblegum invited me over for some boring party and didn't have anything red I was allowed to eat. Hope she likes grey curtains…."

"So where are we going to look for your friend first?"

"His treehouse"

A/N So that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it there's more to come…. In time ;) Leave your comments and see you next chapter! Bye

...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Mindless Turtle here! Back with another chapter! Now I (sadly) don't own: Marceline, Davey, Finn, Adventure Time etc but this idea was mine so no stealing! Enjoy! ;)

Call Me Davey Ch 2

Quietly following the mysterious vampire into the dark cave she called home Davey quietly thought of what to say next. "So, this cave?"

"Finn and Jake kinda fixed it up but I trashed the living space they made and built a house."

"Well that was really nice of Finn to do"

"Yeah well he's a hero. Always up to helping people no matter how ridiculous the task is."

_Hmm so Marceline likes it when people help?_

"So you need anything besides your hat?"

"I can't find it!"

Marceline continued to frantically search for her hat as Davey watched as she made a mess of her own house until he saw the long white handle of a bright pink umbrella"

"Will this umbrella work?"

"Yes! That's perfect, thanks Davey"

"Is that all you need?"

"yeah, let's go"

Davey followed Marceline out the door as she floated away

"So…. Do anything interesting?"

"What?"

"Uh…. I-I mean do you have a job? Or play your… axe instrument….?"

"No, seriously, it's fine. But no. I don't really need to work or junk like that, I mean I only eat red things so there's eating, and if I need anything in particular normally Bonnie or Finn can help with that…"

"Is that the tree house?"

"Yeah it is. Hold on one sec."

Marceline floated up to nearest window hoping to see Finn or Jake but only to find BMO. She stared for a bit as the small videogame console wept for some reason. Seeing that Jake wasn't there she left the crying computer alone, and floated back to the ground"

"He's not there… hey, what's that?

"The crowd?"

"FINN! FINN! HAVE DINNER WITH ME! I MADE YOU SPAGHETTI!"

"…"

"No. That"

"Oh, that's my cabin. I just finished building it. Do you want to come in? We could wait for your friend and drink some punch I made from these berries I found this morning, that are red by the way."

"Sure, I haven't devoured anything hours"

Marceline floated into the warm and well built cabin.

"wow, did you build all this yourself?

"Yeah. I also had some help from some candy people in that crowd outside." I guess they're waiting for Finn too."

"Probably, Finn the hero. He's kind of weird, but he's a good friend who's fun to mess with."

"Jake! Jake! Is Finn in there?!"

"Sounds like Jake just got back, c'mon you should meet him"

Well that's it for now! Sorry it took so long I promise I'll update again ASAP! On other news, On Feb 18 it's the premiere of Bad Little Boy! I might update then to celebrate….. Heh-heh Fiolee Feelsss! Love your comments, reviews, favorites, and follows! Later guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the no-updates recently! My friend got me addicted to this game and school has been getting harsh. Anyways….. Enjoy!

Call Me Davey Ch 3

Marceline floated outside to see Jake trying in vain to shoo away the obnoxious crowd. _I wonder if he's seen Finn _

_Please Glob! Make Marceline stay just a little longer….._

"Please"

"did you say something Davey?"

"no!"

"BMO!"

Inside the emotional console wiped away the last few tears and went to the window to see what Jake needed

"Can you get my viola? Lady and I are gonna show my grown up pups what viola sounds like!"

Sniveling the video game console grabbed the viola and past NEPTR

"What's wrong buddy?'

"It's nothing NEPTR"

"Do you want pie or something?"

"No"

"ok"

"Here's your viola Jake"

"thanks BMO hey you seen Finn?"

"L Devil!"

? "Wonder what's wrong with BMO… oh well"

"Hey Jake-!"

"Sorry Marcy! Can't talk!"

"Cram."

"Hey Marceline! I've got some cherry pie! You want some?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Davey. Thanks"

But what happened next left the vampire queen at a loss of words. Her hand was touching Davey's hand. _Oh my glob! _He was warm, which was normal. But not only that the warmth was spreading from the tips of her fingers to her whole palm. It was an odd feeling. It felt new but she like the feeling. She wondered if Davey felt it too. He had this weird look on his face

_OH MY GOODNESS! She's touching my hand! She's warm too, I never knew vampires could feel warm. Did she feel it too? Did she notice? Say something Davey! She's staring, your creeping her out!_

"Umm…. Need a…. f-fork?

"No thanks, I'm just gonna-"

_SSSSSSSSSSS- "mmm"_

_Wow she literally drained all the red from that pie…_

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"what does…. Red taste like?"

'well it's… it's… huh, never really considered what it taste like. It's just what I eat all the time so I never eat others things "for a change". But I guess it taste like whatever you want. It taste good so just imagine whatever flavor you want and that could be it….

"Wow, that's really neat."

"yeah it's one of those things you never really think about ya know?"

"Well since your friend won't be coming back for a while do you want to stick around for a while longer?"

"sorry, but I gotta go do some vampire stuff."

"So you're leaving?"

"yeah, the sun's going down so it's ok to be out now."

_She's leaving! Think of something to say!_

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"And do what?"

"Anything"

"Anything ?"

"yeah like how about we go to the Candy Kingdom and mess with Bonnie?"

"duh- Sure! Sounds like loads of fun!"

"ok. See you tomorrow then"

"Goodbye Marceline!"

"haha, bye Davey"

_That was wonderful! Marceline is just amazing! I wonder if she feels the same way…._

_Davey's really nice, I wonder if he's cool with messing with people… no what was I doing…? Oh yeah gotta go strangle those pixies, they never learn….._

A/N Well that's it guys Chapter 3 is complete now onto Chapter 4… I'll cross that bridge when I get there until then bye! Send me some comments! Ideas on what Marcy and Davey should do next chapter it can be anything (just keep it clean guys) K BYE!


End file.
